The Drunk's Daughter
by DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103
Summary: This is the story of Terra Abernathy. She grew up in a whole different district than her father, competed in the Games herself, and won. She is now back in District 12 to help mentor for the 74th annual Hunger Games. This is the story of the shadows of her past, the struggles of her present, and the fear of her future. (This is a HORRIBLE summary! PLEASE give it a chance!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I just wanted to say thank you if you are reading this right now! This my first story so I would REALLY love help and tips on how to improve my writing! Well, anyways, here is the first chapter. It's really short, so I'm sorry, but the second one is a bit longer. I say I'd promise that they will get longer but I do not know. Well I'm kind of rambling on now so, sorry. ENJOY! (I really hope you will) By the way I don't own anything from the Hunger Games. I just came up with the name Terra, everything else belongs to the wonderful Suzan Collins!**

**Chapter One**

_"The female tribute for District Six is … Terra Abernathy!" I walked up to the stage. I was shell-shocked. I didn't know what to do. I saw my mother weeping silent tears into my granddad's shoulder. I was numb all over, so when they called the male tribute I didn't pay attention. When I saw my best friend walk up on stage, I was very confused, but then it dawned on me. He was the male tribute for District Six. Ronan Elestron, my best friend, was the male tribute for District Six, and I was the female tribute for District Six. _

_ After that horrid moment of realization, everything went black, but was soon replaced with Baron's head on my lap. We were the last two left in the Games. Were. Baron said that he couldn't live with knowing that I died in the Games while he survived. He said he had a plan to fix that too. Before I could do anything to stop him, he stab himself right in the chest. He and I both fell to the ground together in one big heap. I was sobbing uncontrollably, but was able to place his head on my lap. "Terra, beautiful Terra. I-I can't live without you, and anyways, you deserve to live, to make the world a better place." He shuddered while I just sobbed helplessly. "Sh-show them your smile. Do something g-great. I-I know y-you will. Steal some-someone's heart. I-I kn-know you c-can d-d-do that beca-because you did th-that to m-me." I couldn't do anything, so I just placed my forehead on his, and I let the tears fall. "I-I love you, s-sweet Terra." I was able to do one last thing before he took his last breath to show him I felt the same exact way. I kissed him. I kissed the man that made me whole. _

_ "I love you too." I said to him, and those were the last words he heard in his life. Shortly after the cannon went off. _

I awoke hearing my alarm clock, which was the cannon I heard in my nightmare. This happened a lot sense I survived the Hunger Games. I had gotten used to the soaked pillow and the blood-shot eyes every morning. I used make-up to cover up the dark bags that showed my sleepless nights. I normally got up at ten because I had nothing better to do, but today my alarm clock was set to five am. It was a week before the Reaping, and I was being escorted back to my home district, District 12. My mother got into a divorce after my father won the Hunger Games because he turned into a drunken bastard. We moved back to her district where she grew up, District 6. The last time I saw my dad was when I was a tribute in the 65th Annual Hunger Games. He and the other female mentor was there for their tributes. I only knew him because of his last name. I was born when he got home from the Games, and my mom and I left three years later. I was being escorted back to District 12 because the female mentor passed away three years ago, I had the closest ties to that district, and we finally have a female mentor here because an 18 year old female won last year.

The Peacekeepers finally showed up at my door in the Victor's housing at ten. I got on the train without a word. We had it all worked out. I was going to stay in my own house a Victor's Village in District 12 until the start of the Games, then I would be a mentor to these kids just like they were from my own district. The whole ride to District 12 only took an hour, and I was left alone for the whole ride. Honestly, I hated to be left alone. It gave me time to think, and when I thought, it wasn't happy thoughts. My mind went back to my time in the Games, back to Ronan and before the Games with him, back to Ronan and after the Games without him. By the time we arrived at my new home I had already cried and cleaned up again. I needed to look good for my new home.

When we arrived I saw a beat up old house in Victor's Village, which I assumed was my father's. I said I never wanted to see him if what my mother said was true, but seeing just how close I was, how close I was to a man that had never been in my life, really took all my courage to look away. The house of Effie Trinket was pointed out to me, and then my own humble abode. After that, the Peacekeepers' jobs were done, so they got out as fast as they could. I walked my over to my new place and entered. I looked old. Everything was covered in what looked like they were once white sheets, and the sheets were covered in grey dust. "Yum," I thought to myself, "just freaking _fantastic_." I pulled off a couple sheets on my bed and a couple of things in the living room just so it was livable. I was only staying here a week, then I was off again on that annual trip to Hell.

**So... What do you think?! Feedback would be AMAZING in any form possible on this site. Advice and opinions would appreciated TONS. Thank you for putting up with the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is the second chapter. It is still short. I'm sorry :(. It is still the same night and I kinda published this story a couple minutes ago, so of course, I haven't gotten any feed back. I mean who would expect to have someone read this in 3 or so minutes, know exactly what to write and do that all in this amount of time! (by the way the answer is not me, if you were wondering) okay well I'm sorry about these two chapters, but I hope you guys who haven't left at the end or start of the first chapter like this! By the way I don't own anything from the Hunger Games. I just came up with the name Terra, everything else belongs to the wonderful Suzan Collins! **

**Chapter Two**

I managed to last the whole week. The more I thought about my father the more I despised him. Everything that my mom ever said about him came back to be. What a scumbag he was, how he'd always come home drunk, how he always was drunk. Yes, my mother understood that after the Games, he had nightmares all the time, even when he was awake, but she thought that he would fight through it for me. But he didn't. My mom didn't want me growing up in that type of an environment, so she talked to the people at the Capital, and was able to set up an arrangement so that we were able to go back with her family. Now the time had come where I had to face him. It was the day of the Reaping.

I woke up early again to get ready. I put on my best dress that my mother gave to me. It was a navy blue dress with lace at the sleeves. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever set my eyes on. The Peacekeepers finally arrived at my door at one in the afternoon to escort me to where the Reaping will take place. We walked in silence just like we always did, no small talk or chatter. I looked across the square and saw other men dressed in white knocking on another door that must be my father's. Also, a lady that was so ridiculously dressed she wouldn't have fit in anywhere but the Capitol, was being escorted ahead of me. I heard her moaning and groaning about what a filth-hole this district was. I could agree with her on that. This place was the worst district I have ever seen, but I knew they couldn't afford anything better. District 12 was the poorest of them all, by a landslide.

I was pulled from my thoughts when we arrived at the square. I finally met the lady in front of me, Effie Trinket. "Ah yes, Haymiltch's daughter, right? How, um very nice to meet you." She said with a tone of disgust. By the sound of that, my father hadn't changed much.

"Listen, I don't really know much about my father, or what he did, but I am nothing like him. Trust me, the last time I saw him was when I competed in the games myself. I saw the way he acted and made a mental note to _never_ be like that. So please, don't judge me on a man that never had an influence on my life." I had this speech prepared, just in case someone like Effie Trinket would come along.

"Oh well in that case, I will try my best." She said in truly kind voice. And with this, we stopped talking and sat in peace, but that was soon interrupted. My wasted father came up on stage making quite a scene. He first slid down into a seat between Effie and me, then tried to give her a nice, big hug. He gave me an odd look after Effie fought him off, but actually did leave me alone. Effie soon got up to go draw the name of the two tributes. I zoned out as this happened because it brought back horrible memories. All I heard was "May the odds be _ever _in your favor!" I heard a name called, but I didn't pay attention. I was closing my eyes and biting my lower lip trying to block out all of the horrible memories that were flooding back to me. Luckily, before the tears came, a desperate scream slapped me awake.

"Prim!" This mystery girl swept the younger girl, who looked no older than 12 or 13, behind her immediately. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" _Now_ I was really paying attention. On stage, many people were confused. District 12 had only had 2 winners, so even the idea of someone volunteering was unheard of.

Effie, being the optimistic lady she been taught to be said, "Lovely! But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um…" Wow! For once Effie Trinket was out of words to say. I saw her talking to other people during past years of the Games and she would just _never shut up_!

"Who cares?" I yelled. By the way the two girls looked, the older one was an older sister to the younger one. Friendship would never go that far, and rarely family didn't push over that line either, so nobody was going to stop her from protecting her younger sister.

"What does it matter? Let her come forward." The mayor said. He looked at the duo like he knew them, like he cared. Not many people would do that. They would be celebrating that it wasn't their children that were chosen. The younger girl was in hysteric. She was clinging to the older girl and yelling, "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" So this girls name was Katniss, alright.

Katniss told her little sister to let go. Soon later, an older boy, who looked around Katniss' age, came and took Prim. He said something inaudible to Katniss, and she then turned around and made her way up to the stage. Effie talked to her for some time, then asked everyone to give her a round of applause. Instead of doing that, the crowd stayed silent until one man put his three middle fingers to his lips them held them with his palm facing towards Katniss. Everyone else soon followed. I saw the formation of tears in the girl's eyes, but right at that moment my father chose that to interrupt everything.

"Look at her. Look at this one!" he yells, "I like her! Lots of … Spunk!" he finally came up with. "More than you! More than you!" he shouts directly at the camera. I wasn't sure if it was his alcohol talking or just pure nerve, but I'm pretty sure he just insulted the Capitol. I was very impressed, until he fell off stage. He needed to be taken away on the stretcher because he knocked himself out on the fall.

Effie tries to recollect herself and get everyone's attention back. She eventually did and went to go call the male tribute. She called a boy named Peeta Mellark. When he walked up on stage I noticed that he looked the same age as Katniss. I hoped they didn't know each other because then it is a lot harder to go into the arena together. By the look on her face though, she knew him. I could already tell that these Games were going to be interesting.

**Okay, well thoughts? P.S. I hope I don't SEAM(haha get it? ((You may not. It was a stupid joke anyway.))) like I'm being one of those people who ask for reviews to update. I just want to know your thoughts and ideas to see if I should change this, get rid of it, or keep it up, so really, if you think I'm being to naggy, please let me know. (gosh there I go again. ugh.) Well thank you for trudging through the second chapter of this iffy story. Ill update soon, but probably not until Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday. Sorry :( Ill be at Volleyball all this weekend and have a midterm Tuesday, so I'll be studying Monday, then I have a week off! (Midterms week and I only have to go in once!) sorry I'm rambling so I'll let you carrying on with your lives now. too-da-loo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So this a bit earlier than I thought! Good for you, right? Alrighty, well thanks to those who have followed! I think I have P. you, and if I haven't I will really soon! Alright, well, without further ado, here you go. (P.s. I don't own anything from the Hunger Games. It all belongs to the wonderful Suzan Collins!)**

**Chapter Three**

The Reaping ceremony finally ended with the anthem. After that, everyone on the stage was taken away to be placed in individual rooms to wait until the train came. The tributes would get visitors saying good bye. Most of the time, these visitors would be family and close friends, or at least the ones the peacekeepers allowed in.

When I arrived at my room, I figured I would try and clean up a bit. When we got to the train and off of it, there would be tons of cameras, taking in our every move, so I wanted to look good. I knew I'd most likely be on the news a bit. I was a newbie to District 12, or that's what everybody thought. Not many people knew my history. My mom said I didn't want to be associated with him in any way, and she was my mother, one of the only people I knew when I was that young, so I believed every word she said and I didn't utter a word about my ties to District 12. Everybody would be wondering why a winner from District 6 is now a mentor for District 12. I did use my father's last name my whole life, but everybody thought it was just a coincidence. Even when I participated in the Games, nobody ever questioned it, and if they did I just told them it was by chance, that I didn't have any relationship at all. Luckily, too, my dad never said anything about us being related. I planned on explain everything soon enough, but not right now. This would bring more attention to this district, make people remember it, so it would only do these tributes well to leave the Capitol curious.

I went to the mirror to try and decide what I would do. My waist-long dirty blonde hair was down without much done to it. My mother always said that I had gotten my hair from my dad. The color was just like his, and hers was a dark brown, and it was very thick and she envied because hers was very thin. I had combed it out this morning, but that was all. I finally decided to put a little braid in my front and just pull it all back into a pony tail. I rarely put make-up on because I never felt the need to. I had very thick, long eyelashes, so I never needed mascara, and as for everything else, well I was just too lazy to put it on. Right now, I decided to put on a smoky orange on for eye shadow and some lip gloss just to give my lips a bit of a shine, but that was all. I changed out of my jeans and sweatshirt that I wore to the reaping, into a black skirt and an orange blouse that was the same color as my eye shadow.

When I thought I looked professional but still stunning, I just sat back and waited for the peacekeepers to give the signal for when the train was here. We would have to take a car ride from the Justice Building, which was where we were at the moment, to the station. It would be the first time when all of us from District 12 that were going to the Hunger Games would truly be together for the first time.

The peacekeepers finally told me that it was time to go to the train. I walked in silence with them until we reach our ride. I saw everyone sitting there. My father, Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark. Of course the first one to say something was my father.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. His voice did sound a bit slurred, but better than it did on stage.

"I see you sobered up." I replied without answering him. I could tell this was frustrating him, so I decided to give an answer, but I knew he wouldn't like it. "You know who I am. You just need to sober up a _tad_ bit more."

"How 'bout a _real _answer, sweetheart." He said. While this whole conversation was going on, we started moving, and everyone else was quiet. I knew the kids wanted to know who I was as well.

"Wait 'til we get to the train. You'll find out then." I said, ending our talk. Effie tried to strike up a conversation again, but failed. Nobody wanted to talk much. We were all too nervous to talk with the Games looming ahead to commit to small talk. We soon arrived at the train station. I didn't really notice what the tributes looked like in the car because it was dark, but I now realized that it looked as if Peeta was crying before. I don't blame him or think of him as weak because I did the same exact thing when I was chosen. I was terrified. I thought I was going die. I finally toughened up when my mentor drilled it into my head that I would become a target if I kept it up. If Peeta kept this up, I'd let him know it was dangerous, but I'll first let him do his own thing. Katniss, on the other hand, looks she has been holding up. She showed no emotion, and almost looked bored.

We all got out of the car and were immediately swarmed by reporters.

"Terra, Terra!" "Terra, can you tell us why you are helping 12?" "Over here Terra!" "Is Haymitch you father?" I heard things like that all over, but didn't answer anything. I didn't look anywhere but straight at the train. I knew my father remembered me now. He heard my name, looked at me, and recognized me, remembered me.

I walked straight on to the train, and my father followed. The others stood in the doorway so the media could get a clear view of them. I knew my father was going to be furious, so I'd rather he'd be furious without anyone around. He was right behind me, so I didn't stop until I was far enough away from the door.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!" he yelled.

"Didn't really find the need. I knew you'd be drunk and wouldn't really be up for talking, so I waited until now. I thought you would be a bit more sober for your tributes and I was correct." I replied calmly.

"Why are you back?" he asked. His anger was still obvious, but it had changed into a silent anger.

"I'm back for this district, not you, so don't start to feel special or anything." That was true, but there was also more to it. The Capitol threatened to harm me in some way, shape, or form if I didn't do what they asked. I told myself I was here for District 12 just to make me feel better. "I won't bug you if you won't bug me." I said, "as long as we both help the tributes."

"Deal." He grunted and walked away. I felt the train lurch to a start as he walked away.

**Alright. Well, I hope you liked it. It is a bit longer than the last chapter. We have some interaction between Terra and Haymitch now. What do you think of their relationship. It may or may not change as the Games start. Depends on what I will do. My ideas change about five times as I write. Alright well there I went rambling on so I'm sorry. Thanks for sticking with this story everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, well I'm sorry that it has been over a week. I haven't had the time. Well without further a do here is chapter four! I don't own anything of the Hunger Games it all belongs to Suzanne Collins. This disclaimer is put out for all further chapters too. Oh! and thanks for every one who has followed and favorite. It means a ton! hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

I never got used to the speed of the train. When my father left and the train started, I looked out the window in awe as I saw a big blur. I couldn't even make out what anything was. I went to go find my room. I was in the mentor area, so of course it was right across from my father's. 'Oh what a joy!' I thought. My room had nice, dark blue sheets on the bed, the walls were a light orange. This was always the way my room was on the train, even when I was mentoring District 6. The Capitol wanted to make it feel 'more like home'. Yeah, because everybody wants to feel at home when they know that they are leading one, but most likely two innocent kids to their deaths.

I took a quick shower, changed my clothes, and went to go find food. I found Peeta, Katniss, and Effie all around the table. Katniss had a gold mockingjay pin on. "Nice pin. Where'd you get it?" I knew that the majority of District 12 were too poor to afford food, let alone a nice pin like that.

She looked down at it then back up at me. "A friend gave it to me today." She said.

"Which friend? I know that not many people can afford something like that. Just curious because they could help you obtain sponsors if I mentioned you knew them." I didn't care if the trip has just started. I needed to know everything and anything that will help them survive the Games. If I wanted to give District 12 a chance this year, then I needed to start now.

"Madge. The mayor's daughter." She replied quietly.

"Mayor's daughter, huh? That should help you a bit. Good to know. Thanks." I said.

She didn't reply, so Effie decided to break the silence by asking, "Where's Haymitch?"

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap." Peeta answered. 'Yeah,' I thought, 'that means he was going to get so drunk that he passes out.'

"Well, it's been an exhausting day." Effie said, trying to give a more optimistic explanation because she knew what he was doing too. She and Katniss both looked relieved that he wouldn't be joining us again.

The first course for dinner came with a nice, thick carrot soup and some salad. The soup was delicious. I hadn't had anything like this in a while. Sure, I did eat well in District 6, but nothing was better than the Capitol's food. The rest of the meal contained lamb chops, mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, and a chocolate cake. I could tell that these kids ate well for District 12, but had never even smelled anything like this before. Effie made a comment on how they had decent manners and mentioned how the two kids last year ate everything with their hands. She even compared them to a couple of savages. That really ticked me off. Did she not understand that kids from 12 mostly live in the Seam and rarely have food, and have never even dreamed of food like this? I saw this really upset both of the tributes too. Katniss even decided to eat the rest of the meals with her hands, and afterwards, she wiped her hands on the tablecloth. This irritated Effie, but really impressed me. I loved it! She was a rebel. She dared to stand up to authority. I thought that was really impressive. She was going to go a long way in the Games. I have faith in her. In Peeta, too, I can see a bit a rebellious behavior in just some of the little things that he does. These two from District 12 actually stand a chance this year.

After dinner finished, I went back to my compartment to change into something more comfortable. I put on skinny jeans and a dress shirt before. I changed into sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt. I went back out to another compartment to watch a re-run of all of the Reaping. I was really interested to see who the Careers were this year. I noticed a big male from District 2, a young red-head from District 5, a hurt boy from District 10 who wasn't going to last long, a strong looking male and a 12 year old girl from District 11. The tributes from District 12 were a dark haired boy and a blonde girl. They didn't look like too much of a threat, so I didn't say anything about them. When they showed District 12 the commentators didn't say much of her braveness, they were more concerned in the district's lack of applause. The salute was the greatest sign of respect, but of them said that everyone in this district has been a bit backwards, but they ended it saying that it was quite sweet. They laugh as my father falls of the stage. Effie, of course, was angered about her appearance. Sure, her wig was a bit off centered, but in District 12, they were all laughing at her silly outfit. "He has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior." She huffed.

Peeta, out of the blue, laughed at that. "He was drunk."

"He's drunk every year." I added.

"Every day." Katniss said. We all laughed a bit at that, or at least all but Effie. Effie made it sound that his bad behavior could be fixed in a blink of an eye. I mean sure I could probably fix it if I tried, but he helps us stand out a bit.

"Yes," Effie replied, obviously irritated, "How odd you three find it amusing. For you two, your mentors are you lifeline to the world in the Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. And as for you," she said to me, "he is you father. You should be embarrassed to know you are related to someone who act so horrendous in public!"

"Listen, I learned to stop caring what others think and say. So, no, I don't care at all." I replied. That was the truth. After I won my Games, there were too many rumors about my life going around to keep track of. I learned to not care what others think, so it would make my life easier.

Just after I replied to Effie, my dad came stumbling in. "I miss supper?" he asked in a slurred voice. He then vomits all over the compartment, and to top it all off, he falls in it. That led me to wonder just how many times before he had done this.

Effie had lost it. She didn't acknowledge my last comment, so she said, "So laugh away!" She leapt over the puddle of regurgitation with her pathetic, pointy shoes, and left the compartment. I couldn't keep in my laughter any more so I let it go. Her anger really did make me laugh. Peeta was the one to bring me out of my own world.

"He's your father?" he asked. Katniss was looking at me for answers too.

"Yeah, yeah he is. I sadly share half of my genes with this pathetic heap." I said, poking the man on the ground with my foot. He was trying and failing to get up and out of the vomit. "I'll explain everything tomorrow because right now, we need to get him cleaned up."

They both agreed and each tribute grabbed an arm and I grabbed his legs. We carried him to his room and Peeta insisted on cleaning him up. We both let him do that. Katniss and I didn't say much besides good night when we parted for bed. I was already in what I would consider pajamas, so I just climbed in bed and fell asleep immediately. Effie was right. It had been a long day.

**Alright guys, I hoped you liked it. Can you please let me know what you think. I want to know what you guys think I am doing well and what needs improvement. I promise that I will do my best to change my story to the way that you feel it needs! Please just let me know. I have heard from one person, so thanks to the random person that I do not know and do not see almost everyday. (btw and fyi if you were curious I see that person everyday. she's my best friend, so I was just trying to be sarcastic there and probably failed) Alrighty, well I hoped you liked this chapter, and I will update semi-soonish. Thanks for sticking with this. Oh! and I wanted to say RIP to Phillip Seymour Hoffman. You were an amazing person and actor. It is horrible that you looked for drugs for help. We all will miss you terribly. RIP.**


End file.
